1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the handling of heavy loads. More particularly, it pertains to the lifting and movement of heavy loads through the use of a tripod-like structure in which a lateral movement of the load is accomplished by variation in the lengths of the legs of the structure to cause their common connection point, from which the load is suspended, to move laterally without movement of the locations of the lower ends of the legs.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Most large pipeline projects, such as Bureau of Reclamation siphons, pumplines and gravity flow lines, are in rough terrain locations such as steep hillsides. The necessary pipelaying equipment must adapt to these conditions without having to grade excessive roadways, rights of way or operation areas.
In most such pipeline projects, the pipeline itself is defined by sections of concrete pipe, which sections may have an overall diameter of 25 feet or more. It is therefore apparent that the rough terrain environments through which such pipelines are laid impose considerable problems upon transport of the individual pipeline sections to the pipeline right of way which, typically, is a trench. Also, the equipment needed to move individual pipeline sections from adjacent the trench into the trench are massive and expensive; they are also difficult to move to the work site unless substantial roadways and access paths are provided to the trench and therealong.
A need exists for improved equipment for handling heavy loads in remote locations, such as large diameter pipeline sections in rough terrain. Ideally, equipment for this purpose should be transportable to the location of use on vehicles which do not require excessively wide roadways. Such equipment should also be able to function at the work site along a right of way of minimum width.